A Simple Matter
by lorkster
Summary: Thinking about it was easy. Actually doing it was another matter. What could go wrong? Written for the IR White Day give away at BA. Theme: white chocolates


**Name: **A Simple Matter**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or it's characters. The usual son and dance...**  
**

**Rating: **G**  
**

**Summary:** It is simple enough when you're thinking about it. How about actually doing it?

**Author's rant: **_Written after my roomie scared the living daylights out of me at around 5am in the morning...I failed to sleep after that so with a sleepy mind, this is what came out. Please read and review...this is for the White Day giveaway at the BA's IR FC...enjoy_

* * *

**~A Simple Matter~**

Your palms are sweaty.

Your mouth is dry.

Your heart is beating so fast and so loud that you're sure the whole school can hear it.

You clutch the box tightly as you move up the stairs. You know how much effort has gone into making it, hiding it, and how much effort is going into delivering it.

You recall waking Yuzu at an ungodly hour, your eyes pleading as you asked for her help. You clearly remember how you stuttered, trying to answer her curious query as to whom the gift was for. You can't forget the energy that overcame her when she realized what you wanted done…nor how she had supervised you in such a manner that would have made Yamamoto proud if she had been his student.

* * *

You had sat in class, the box in your bag, feeling as if all eyes were on you. Your whole posture had been tense, rigid and no matter how much you tried to calm yourself, you failed miserably. Who could succeed when the recipient of your gift was seated next to you, humming happily as she drew her outrageous racoons/bears/rabbits/whatever. In your state, you had believed they were a work of art.

The looks your friends had given you made you wish the ground would swallow you whole.

Keigo had smirked knowingly

Mizuiro had pretended wide-eyed innocence with the occasional giggle

Chad had been silent…his eyes held amusement

Ishida had pretended indifference, as he pushed his glasses up. You heard his held-back laughter all too clearly

You had prayed that Yuzu wouldn't tell your old man what you were up to. There would be no recovery from that.

* * *

So here you are, moving to the roof. It is free period and the only time to give her the gift far from prying eyes.

You spot her, seated in a shaded area, her back towards you. Your heart does a flip as your hold on the box tightens.

Your legs feel like rubber.

Your pulse is racing.

There's a loud sound like rushing waves in your ears. You are sweating in many places…some that you never thought could sweat. The weather can't be blamed for it's a cloudy windy day.

You wonder at your nervousness. You're the guy who has faced captains, espada, hollows…an execution weapon with the power of 1000 zanpakutou. This should not be hard for you.

Nevertheless, your cheeks are red, your face is turned, as you call her name and hold out the gift to her.

Seconds pass…to you it's a millennium.

You're afraid to look at her, afraid of her reaction...

So it comes as a shock when you feel something pounce on you with unspeakable energy and you tumble to the floor. You look up at her, wondering at her reaction before a single word makes you realize an error.

"Pyon!!!"

In all your nervousness, you never realized that this was the mod soul. It sits upon you, yapping happily while trying to break a few limbs and unwrap the gift. You curse your timing, your luck; everything till a sound interrupts your thoughts.

She is standing before you, garbed in her shinigami robes. Your mind doesn't register a thing as she speaks of a sudden hollow appearance. You hide your face in the ground, afraid to look up.

There's an awkward moment of silence

The ground is still resisting your request to be swallowed

The weight on your body shifts, your limbs are free but you can still feel her seated on you. You risk a glance and catch her staring at the gift curiously, totally taken up by it and forgetting that she is seated upon you. You don't try to remind her.

"For me?" she asks, looking at the white chocolate,

You can only nod because your tongue is tied

You don't care that both of you are in such an awkward position

You don't care that you can feel the poorly hidden reiatsu of your friends as they watch the spectacle, probably giggling to themselves

You don't care that this may get back to your father…or worse, her brother

You don't care about it all

All that matters at the moment is the smile on her face, the happiness in her eyes when she bites a piece.

For that, you would go through all this again

_**The End**_


End file.
